2 Guys and the Contiguous Fart
by vaughnrock
Summary: well its a continuation of my original fic 2 guys 1 fart! this one tells what happend after,. if you want to do it! but do it at your own risk, im not responsible for peoples pain...in the butt


Hey people, I don't own these characters or this show.

This is a continuation of my original story 2 guys 1 fart. You can understand this better if you read that one but it's not exactly that necessary I guess…

So like read it! Yeah!

2 guys and the contiguous fart

Iruka was sitting on a train smiling happily as he watched people walk by holding their noses. He had long gotten over the fact that he couldn't have a regular life now because of his constant farting. He and Kakashi tried to work out the issue but it didn't seem to work, so he broke up with Kakashi.

~Flashback~

"Iruka I don't think it was that Mexican that had you farting and doing all the other stuff you were doing that night babe. Its continuing and I know diarrhea doesn't last for weeks. The stench of your gas is killing me Ruka, like; I gag when I smell it. You have to do something about this or this relationship is going to have to be over", Kakashi said firmly.

Iruka looked at Kakashi in shock. Is he really thinking about this relationship being over because my gas stinks? "That's really harsh Kakashi", Iruka said softly.

"Iruka, I'm sorry it has to be like this, you know I love you but I really hate your gas", Kakashi admitted.

"If you loved me Kakashi, then the smell of my gas wouldn't matter", Iruka said voice rising slightly.

"Iruka it's been a full month that this has been happening you can't seriously expect me to live through this any longer", Kakashi said voice rising slightly as well.

"Then fine Kakashi get out pack your stuff, if you can't handle me, then just get the fuck out!" he yelled. "I don't need you here anyway and he picked up a pair of Kakashi's pants and threw them at him.

Kakashi gawked at him then glared and turned away getting a duffel bag for his cloths and left.

~End Flashback~

He really didn't know what was making him have gas so bad then but he went to the doctor. Dr. Soyoko, his new doctor told him to set up an appointment to get his colon cleaned, he did. The lady that cleaned his colon looked at him strangely because he didn't feel anything usually the patients feel a little pain then complete pleasure.

She gave him a note to give to his doctor. He read it: salmonella poisoning.

He looked at her confused, "I'm poisoned?" he asked.

"Looks like it hunny but you need to go to your doctor so he can check as well."

"Ok thank you ma'am", and he pulled his pants back up.

"Oh hunny before you go, did you not feel anything?" She asked

"I did, it hurt a little when you touched my prostate", he said back

"Oh my child you may really have that poisoning, the prostate is supposed to make you see stars".

"Yeah I know, recently though, I've been feeling nothing or a shape pain depending on how much pressure is put there."

"Ok, you need to go see your doctor about this immediately, go go", she shooed him away.

"Ok bye, thank you." And he walked out the door.

~Doctors Office~

"Hello Umino-san how did it go", he questioned.

"Uh, she told me to give this to you".

"Oh wow", he said surprised.

"What's up doc?" Iruka asked

"She said you have salmonella poisoning yes?"

Iruka nodded.

"Ok let's check."

"Pants and underwear off please, and bend over the table."

Iruka looked around for a moment, the doctor read his mind.

"Iruka if it really makes you uncomfortable I'll leave but it's just going to take me a little longer to get the stuff I need for you and think about it, I'm going to have to see you anyway. The doctor sighed; look if it makes you feel better I'm going to be getting my stuff, none of it is facing you."

Iruka nodded, and watched the doctor turn around to get his utensils.

He started to shimmy out of his pants then slid down his undies, and bent over the table.

Iruka looked at the doctor he had a lot of stuff out.

The doctor came around and looked at Iruka.

"I have this gel, I'm going to prod your opening with it, it's going to be cold so be prepared."

Iruka nodded, and then shivered as he felt the gloved fingers circle his hole.

"Ok I'm going to touch you deeper now, tell me if it hurts."

Iruka nodded, and hissed lowly.

"Ok there?" He asked. Iruka nodded, "how about here?" Iruka hissed again. "Ok how about here?" Iruka grunted as the fingers probed and invaded his entrance, it hurts stop it, he groaned out. "Ok when was your last bowel moment."

Iruka thought, "Uh I think maybe an hour before I came here."

"Are you sure the doctor asked? "

"Yes positive", Iruka said confidently.

"Ok have you had diarrhea lately?"

Iruka nodded "I've had constant diarrhea for a couple of weeks now."

"Have you been throwing up?"

"Yes but not as much as I've been shiting and farting."

"Ok are you gay Iruka?" The doctor asked.

"Why does that matter? And yes I am." Iruka said proudly

"Ok when's the last time you've had sexual relations."

"Uh, maybe a month ago", he thought back.

"Ok were you bottoming?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Your prostate is raw, were you pounded into?"

"Yes…"

"Ok that answers everything"

"Good thing you came to me before a couple of weeks, you could have died from salmonella poisoning and got prostate cancer."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly and he sighed.

Ok can I take anything to make it better?

"Yes, you see this big pill?"

"Iruka gawked, I have to take this!?"

"Well your mouth doesn't but your butt does."

"Oh my God, that thing is huge! That's going in my butt!?"

"Yes it well help your prostate get better and cure your poisoning, as for the farting it may help but I don't think so, I recommend Gas X."

"Iruka looked dumbfounded, this is a onetime only thing right?"

"Well only if you do it right the first time."

"What would I have to do not to screw this up?"

"Don't doo-doo at all today so I recommend you get anything out you need to, I'm sure it would suck to have to do this process over again."

"Ok, put it in doc."

"Dr. Soyoko raised his brow, why so confident Mr. Iruka, do you not think this will hurt?"

"It won't doc, I'm well stretched."

"Ok here it goes." He slowly pushed the big pill in slowly throw the entrance and watched the hole clench and unclench around the pill and his fingers.

"Ok I guess you know your butt better than I do", the doctor chuckled.

"Is that it doc?"

"For now but I will need to do checkups periodically ok?"

"Yup!" And he pulled his undies and jeans back up.

"On the next check up I'll see about this farting problem you have."

"Ok bye doc."

"Don't forget to go by the sign in desk."

He waved and left.

~Train~

He went back to Dr. Soyoko and he told him he may have bad farts for the rest of his life.

He was a little angry but got over it as quickly as it was said, if people can't like him for who he is despite his farting issues, then they have issues.

He continued to watch and smile as he saw one mid aged woman gagging, he giggled a bit then the train stopped he watch some people hurry off and some get on.

"Oh my goodness, what is that horrific smell, some little old lady asked?"

"I'm sorry I have bad gas."

"Oh here you go then sunny;" she gave him a pack of Gas X: Fast Relief Strips. He smiled at her and thanked her. She winked and started to move as the train stopped again, repeating the process.

But this time a familiar face came on and sat right next to him.

"Hey Iruka, I see you still have gas." Kakashi said smiling slightly.

Iruka laughed and nodded. Then he held up his little package of Gas X. "Some little old lady just gave me these." He looked down at them and laughed again.

Kakashi smiled and looked ahead of him.

At that moment Iruka let out a huge fart that let everyone one on the train know that the farts were coming from him.

Oops sorry guys, I pooted… and he smiled.

Everyone stared at him, then smiled and giggled at the cuteness.

Kakashi looked around and saw all the giggling faces.

"Wow Iruka, you're still so loveable even when you do something so gross."

Iruka winked, "so what brings you here?"

"Ah, I have a job interview in Shabope, how about you?"

"Ah, I started to ride the train awhile ago, I like meeting new people."

"Have you met anyone special yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah not really just friends no one really close", he shrugged.

Kakashi smiled, "neither have I."

They sat in a peaceful silence until Kakashi spoke up.

"Iruka, I really miss you…" he said softly

Iruka nodded, "ah touché'."

"So I was wondering, since I'm kind of right here, if we could go on a date maybe at my place, or your place it doesn't matter to me if you agree, but if you don then it will be fine."

"I can do this as long as you don't wimp out on me because of my farts."

Kakashi nodded his head vigorously and he grabbed for his hopefully soon to be lovers again hand and linked their fingers.

Iruka had to, he just had to, he farted again, but silently, he needed to make sure Kakashi could handle this before they got back in a relationship, if they got back in a relationship.

Kakashi started to smell another Oder adding to the already stinky atmosphere, and held back a laugh. Iruka are you trying to test me?

Iruka stared wide eyed at him. "Is it working?"

Kakashi laughed and said "Iruka I tested myself since we broke up, I broke down because I couldn't be without you so I went to stinky places and got used to the stink, and your pooting is almost like a doggy air freshener."

Iruka didn't know whether you take that as a compliment or an insult. So he thought, knowing Kakashi he probably meant for it to be a complement.

The train stopped at where Iruka was supposed to get off, Kakashi got off at the same place and walked Iruka off.

Kakashi turned and gave Iruka a kiss on the cheek, "you know where I live kashi, be there a 9 sharp, not any later, if you late I'm going to go to sleep and not let you in."

Kakashi nodded and they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

~Later That Night~

Kakashi knocked on the door, it opened.

"Kakashi your lat- 10 minutes early…" Iruka said shocked

Kakashi did his famous inverted U and walked in.

They sat on the couch, Iruka wanted to be a good host, "would you like some tea?"

"No but I would like you," and Kakashi pounced on Iruka, hence making the one below him freak out.

Iruka panicked and let out a huge fart. PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT…

Kakashi stared at him like he'd grown another head, and soon forgot and started to undress the little gas releaser. Iruka struggled and continued to release his gas.

Kakashi stopped his struggles an almost made him completely quiet except for the little pfftt's he kept hearing. He kissed the brown haired man and tried to sooth him completely.

"I want to do something with you... but I think, no I'm sure that you're going to poot all over me."

"Um, well if that's the case than maybe, uh get my Gas X and let me take some it helps you relive yourself for like I don't know almost 20 minutes, that would be enough time right?"

"I'm sure, let's do this." They both got naked and Kakashi found the lube, and started to prepare Iruka, then paused.

"Iruka your tense, baby you got to poot?"

Iruka nodded, and Kakashi said "let it go" and he let his little fart go, and almost relaxed completely until he felt the finger prod him, he farted again.

Come on Ru you got to work with me a little, come on Kakashi just put it in there, I prepared my self before you came over.

So you're ok? Kakashi asked.

Yea go, put it in, and he wiggled his but a little.

Kakashi thrusted in and he went in and out, skin was slapping against skin and they both brought each other to climax.

Kakashi pulled out and laid beside the recovering Iruka.

You ok baby?

Iruka answered with a very large, PPPFFFFFFTTTTTT…

I guess you're ok then right?

Iruka made a smaller one this time.

Kakashi laughed and cuddled with Iruka.

They both started to drift off into their little oblivion, but not before Iruka's little psst…

Ha ha goodnight Ru,

Night Kashi. Pffffttt…

A/N: lol ok like I said above in the earlier one, this is a continuation of 2 guys 1 fart

So yeah review lol tell me thoughts, err… no sickness involved hmm?


End file.
